Scarlet Spider
Ben Reilly works in construction. He is anti-social and keeps to himself. Scarlet Spider is a new superhero on town, and not much is known about him. Ben Reilly is actually Peter Parker... sorta. He is a clone of Peter, with all his memories up to graduation (prior to his Freshmen year in college). He was created by Norman Osborn. Background Peter Parker, the real one, is the son of Richard and Mary Parker, often raised by his Uncle Ben and Aunt May because of his parents always traveling the world as C.I.A. spies. He is an intelligent boy, bright, loving, and compassionate. As he grew older, he was bullied, but he still found some good friends like Mary Jane, Gwen Stacy, and Harry Osborn. He loved science, biology, and other geeky things. He read books, and had a flabby belly that he was O.K. with (he thinks anyway). It all changed in high school when he was bit by a radio-active spider while on a school trip. The genetically-engineered spider may have died after biting Peter, but a single bite was all it needed to cause genetic mutations in Peter. He still was valedictorian, but he no longer needed glasses, he had a six pack, and tons of weird spider-like abilities! He freaked, he loved it, and he wanted everything he could never have before: fame, power, and popularity. It all backfired of course. Uncle Ben died after his crazy speech: 'With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility'. He made a fool of himself in his wish for revenge, and he felt like a failure. It was his fault for not stopping the criminal in the first place, it was his fault for being so selfish, and it was his fault being blinded by his own self-hatred that he wanted to take it out on the murderer. Still, he picked up the pieces. He decided he would live his life in honor of Uncle Ben instead of being filled with regrets. He never wanted this, he never asked for this, and part of him just wanted to run. Uncle Ben did not run though, and Peter realized that, courage was not lacking fear, but moving forward even when afraid. Peter decided he would be courageous. Peter worked hard as a superhero, struggling to balance his personal life with the demands of saving the city. Being a hero was not all it was cracked up to be. After his high school graduation, he even discovered how insane Norman Osborn was, betraying his friend Harry with the death of the boy's father. Little did he know though, that Norman had him cloned. Not only that, but managed to successfully transplant his memories as well. The clone woke up from a status unit by accidental (apparently, as no one was around). The clone,believing he was Petere, grabbed some scrubs he saw nearby, tugging them on as he ran. He escaped the facility and decided to stop at the school for his spare gym clothes. He arrived just as Peter Parker was accepting his high school diploma. Realizing he was a clone, the only thing that could seem to take root in his mind after that was to flee, to run from the life he thought he knew. How could he make himself, or rather the real Peter suffer because he existed? Yet, he did not want to take his own life. So running away seemed the only logical choice. Since then, the clone of Peter Parker, currently known as Ben Riley (after his aunt and uncle), has traveled the United states and Canada. He has tried to keep a low profile, but has been hunted by rogue OsCorp agents whenever his powers were accidentally revealed when saving someone and other bad luck that has forced him to constantly flee from wherever he tried to settle (such as his fake identity was discovered). Now, Ben has heard about the launch of Parker Industries. He wants nothing to do with it, but he had a run-in with the Wrecking Crew. He overheard them planning to kidnap and kill Aunt May, that they had been hired by some powerful people in NYC. Ben realized he couldn't fight them then, he had no way to hide his identity! Furthermore, he had no clue who had hired them. He had to return to New York, even if he dreaded it. Personality In many ways Ben Reilly is still Peter Parker, he believes 'With Great Power comes Great Responsiblity.' He believes in doing the right thing and was raised right. He believes in hard work. He still cracks horrible jokes to hide his insecurities. Ben's just had an extra helping of the old Parker Luck the last few years and it's shows. Ben is more guarded often afraid to open up people. He's distant and reserved. He never knows when to give up and is too stubborn to stay down. Logs *2019-01-07 - Spiderverse Rumble - It's the Wrecking Crew and the Inheritors against a whole lot of Spiders! And a Kryptonian for good measure. Gallery Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken